


yes, you keep me coming back for more

by kavsdick



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, and THE SWEATER, look at all that plaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavsdick/pseuds/kavsdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Lee, plaid pajama pants, hand-holding, and THE SWEATER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, you keep me coming back for more

  
  
[size up!](https://41.media.tumblr.com/211e9883e0d71aad51df9e802b8fcc4d/tumblr_nyrsmufe6o1qbyryho1_1280.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY DECEMBER SIXTH, Y'ALL!! Went for something a little warm and cute to brighten up my sad, rain-soaked New England week. Please enjoy and get excited for more awesome calendar goodness!! ✨


End file.
